


Behind the Wheel

by taromilkt3a



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Badass Marinette, College!AU, F/M, Illegal Street Racing, Rating May Change, Streetracer!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taromilkt3a/pseuds/taromilkt3a
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been rivals in everything from their school grades to video games. He thinks people think too highly of her. So what happens when one day, his curiosity gets to the best of him and...he may have followed her.StreetRacer!AU | Minor Criminal Influence | Depictions of Violence
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Behind the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, but it's been trending so I can finally come out of my hole of watching it 😌Used to be my guilty pleasure hehe! But, before you read, this chapter has a part with minor, not that descriptive gun violence, all though I am known to be an action writer. 
> 
> You may find some of these characters OOC? Although this is just how I picture them when they're older. 
> 
> There is a song featured in here, Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna, if that doesn't excite you enough😜 And I based most of my knowledge on street racing and cars in general off of Fast and Furious and hoeneymilktea's 'deciphered' haha!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for communication and some important updates! (@taromilktee_) 
> 
> Tell me if I should make this a multi-chap! Because as of now, it's only a one-shot, but I'll continue it if you guys like.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Adrien’s green eyes traced the girl as she confidently paced in front of the whiteboard. He almost gagged. She was presenting some program that she thought would do some people some good. Honestly, he couldn’t focus.

He couldn’t _believe_ that he used to have a crush on her! Her teasing gaze at him as she presented her presentation made him scowl. She’s been teasing him since..however long. Always competing with him, and some of the times beating him. 

“And that’s why I think that this program could be a beneficial development,” He heard her sweet voice ring out, “It’d really help the people who need it.” 

The claps around the classroom filled the space as she walked back to her seat. She’s way too perfect. It was disgusting. 

She walked past him, “Beat that, Agreste.” she whispered with a smile, swiping her hand past his shoulder as she sat down in her seat behind him. 

She used to have a crush on the boy. Way back when. Way before she gained her confidence. Way before she was sure of herself. Now, as a 21 year-old woman in college, she was well known. Her designs have been seen on runway models, her grades were top in the class, and she was a _hell_ of a good baker. 

He’d grown too, from when they were 14. She’d known him for so long and yet, never got the chance to actually get to know him. Shit, she didn’t know if she wanted to. She was a nervous girl with a crush, so she never approached him. 

Then they became rivals in everything they did. 

She liked it that way. It helped her gain confidence when she could occasionally beat down the golden boy. 

But, as she watched him present his own presentation, she couldn’t deny the attractiveness on his chiseled face. 

Oh how once upon a time she used to stammer uncontrollably at the sight. 

Key words, 

_Once upon a time._

* * *

Adrien strutted into the library, exhaling the breath he was holding because of all the... _girls. So many girls._

It didn’t look like there were that many people. It was pretty late, classes were over, and people were probably in their dorms or at home. He walked in further, to one of the studying areas. 

He sighed. He rubbed his temples to sooth the oncoming headache. He didn’t even know why! It’s not like he was overwhelmed. Football season was over, there were just some occasional clinics and scrimmages. His photoshoots were still happening but he was used to them. It was a new semester, so grades _just_ restarted. 

In all honesty, and not to toot his own horn, but he hated being ‘ _perfect_ ’. As much as he throws sarcastic comments and sneers everytime he beats her at something, he appreciated Marinette and her will to be better than him. It kept him motivated. 

He ran his fingers across the spines of the books on the shelves. His quiet footsteps of his Vans seemed like the only noise in the building at the time.

At least, they were until he heard the discreet sound of a turning page. 

He rounded the corner of the library to find... _her_. 

Of course he had to run into her. And apparently, she noticed his meek form as well as she looked up from her textbook. 

A small smile painted her lips, “Sorry Agreste, but you can’t get my notes. They’d just give you a totally unfair advantage,” she teased. 

He scowled, mocking her with his facial expression, “Haha. Very funny, Mari.”

She gave him a sarcastic smile. His eyes lingered on her. They skated over her features that used to be bubbly, but matured. It sharpened her. Her hair...it perfectly framed her face. He remembers when she first cut her hair. That only made his crush on her last longer than he would’ve liked. 

“Take a picture,” she sneered, “It’d last longer.”

He rolled his eyes, walking past her, “Shut up. I just need to get a book then I’ll be on my way.” he grumbled. 

She waved her hand, signaling for him to go ahead. He stopped next to the bookshelf next to where she sat. 

“Yeah?” His ear perked as she heard her speak, “Yeah...yeah I’ll be there.” He peeked a little, seeing that she was on the phone. 

“Totally! I haven’t raced in like...a few weeks. Well, I’ve been busy!” _Race?_ He listened as she chatted on the phone. 

_Was she some sort of secret runner?_

He heard the sound of cluttering, and then a zipper, then lastly footsteps. She was gone. _Racing_. 

He shouldn’t let his curiousness get the best of him. In fact, as the saying goes, _Curiousity killed the cat._

But then again…

_Satisfaction brought it back._

* * *

Marinette sighed, closing the door of her red Lexus LFA. Her suede boots with the perfect 

amount of heel clicked against the asphalt. Despite the white turtleneck she was wearing, she was still shivering. She tucked her hands into the small pockets of her cropped leopard print jacket. 

Each exhale that she let out vaporized into the air. She stared at the crowds around her, chanting her name. She heard the songs playing through the big speakers in the background. 

“Yo Ladybug!” she turned around to Max or _Pegasus_ , who was walking up to her laughing. 

She giggled at his familiar behavior, “Hey Peg! Where have you been? I’ve barely been seeing you at school!” she said, sweeping her wavy, shoulder length hair to the side. 

He cringed, “I _may or may not_ have been late to my classes lately,” she raised an eyebrow at him, “Don’t ask. But, nobody questions anything because I still get them grades!” he snorted. 

“Mmmm, mine are still better.” She insisted, to which he rolled his eyes. 

In a mockingly shocked tone, “Oh my god! Yes! Because everybody knows the infamous rivalry between little sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng and bad/good-boy model Adrien Agreste!” he said chortling. 

He rolled her eyes, “Oh please, never speak his name around here.”

Juleka aka _Drift_ , walked up to them, “Pshh, as if you haven’t had a crush on him since our high school-” 

Marinette held up a finger, wincing, “Oh god no,” Juleka laughed along with Max. Juleka was known for her sick drifting skills. Watching her do donuts was literally the most mesmerizing thing in Marinette’s opinion. Marinette even had a thing with Juleka’s brother, Luka, who was Juleka’s mechanic. 

“Hey Mari, your car’s ready!” Alya walked up to Marinette, flipping the wrench in her hand. 

“Thanks!” Marinette thanked her best friend, giving her what they would call a ‘bro-hug’. 

Alya’s movements suddenly slowed as she, along with Max and Juleka, looked past Marinette. Juleka and Max returned sympathetic looks to Mari’s confused one before walking away. 

“W-what?” Mari asked to Alya’s dazed look. Alya turned her around, pointing her finger and the figure across the way. 

“You’re fucking joking me.” Mari deadpanned. 

Marinette stomped up to Adrien, who was leaning on one of the pillars of the car park. He was smirking. She eyed him up and down, his black denim jacket around his green hoodie. His fluffed hair slightly hung above the thin frames of his glasses, that he hardly even needed (He just got them when Marinette got hers). The memories of her childish highschool crush all came flooding back, before she pushed them away. 

“What...The _fuck_ are you doing here?!” She whisper-yelled, his everlasting grin pissing her off even more. 

He snorted against the cold air, “Oh. Hey Mari.” He said in a mockingly innocent tone, not hiding the way his eyes raked her up and down. 

“God- You…are insufferable! Why are you-...How did you...You-” She rambled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. 

His grin was still plastered on his face, “Who would have thought that Paris’s sweetheart, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ , goes to street racing meets!” He exclaimed. 

She stomped up closer to him, her face inches from his, a deadly scowl plastered, “You...are such a b-” She felt Alya’s hand or her shoulder, a serious expression on her face. Before she could question anything, the sound of sirens from afar forcibly melted her argument that she was about to scream in Adrien’s face. She looked at Alya with a determined face. 

Adrien’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Where’s Nino?” Marinette questioned. 

Alya chipped her head to the side, “He’s across the way, it’s a bit farther but I’m a fast runner and we have a little time.”

“Wait- wh- Nino? Nino’s here-”

Marinette placed her hands on Alya’s shoulders, “Okay. You go over to them, tell everybody else, I’ll take the pretty-boy,” Alya snickered at Marinette’s name for Adrien before running off. 

“Everyone go!” Alya started yelling, as the crowds turned to panic. 

“Get in the goddamn car.” Marinette said, heading over to her car through the crowds, “Get out of here!” She yelled to the crowds around them.

Adrien followed her, “Wait- are those the cops?” He asked, as she got into the driver’s seat. He stood dazed for a second, of her car. It was an expensive supercar, €327,000 to be precise. Hardly Marinette’s type. They did go to the most expensive school in Paris, meaning everybody who went there was fairly rich, but this...this was a nice car. 

“Get the fuck in Adrien.” She said through the rolled down tinted window. 

He scrambled in, “And no. Those aren’t the cops. They’re the IRA. Illegal Road Activity squadron. Cops couldn’t keep up with us so they resorted to these annoying ass guys.” She explained. 

Only now did the thought hit him, “W-wait, so not only do you go to car meets, you mh-” taking her jacket off and her own glasses off, throwing them on Adrien unceremoniously, she stopped his sentence temporarily, “But you’re a _street racer?!_ ” 

“Why, Agreste? Don’t believe a girl can drive?” She smirked, flipping her hair, turning on the radio. 

**So if you feel it, let me know, know, know**

**Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for**

“This is not the time to be playing music right now!” He yelled, panicked, looking behind them at the approaching sirens. 

She smirked, revving the engine as she popped... _bubble gum?!_ Into her mouth, “Oh honey, it’s always the right time for music.”

**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**

**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**

“W-AHHH!” The sudden movement of the car yanked him forward. She smirked, the rumble of the engine complimenting the song in the background. She backed up and drifted out of the parking garage. As soon as they were out in the streets of the city, she adjusted her mirror. She spotted 5 motorcycles on their tail.

She adjusted the mirror, the motorcycles following her in clear sight. 

“OOOHHHH SHIIT!” Adrien’s screams were amusing to her. She drifted the corner of a building into an empty parking garage. 

She huffed then grinned, _this should be fun right?_

  
  


“Hold on to that pretty face of yours, Agreste.” She said. His brows questioned in further confusion, but as he caught sight of her dainty fingers roughly shifting the gears, he could barely comprehend it. 

  
  


**Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean**

  
  


He could barely process it before the car swerved into a heavy drift, as she drifted through the tight spiral of the parking garage. She came out of it, into an empty street next to the garage. It was like she became a whole new person behind the wheel. Not just the sweet, perfect Marinette.

**Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine**

She took her hands off of the steering wheel. Panic flooded his face, but nothing came out his mouth. She put on what looked like...a face mask? She put on sunglasses? _IS THAT A GUN?!_ Adrien was reeling. 

“You can drive stick right?”, she said expectantly, though the question really was rhetorical. She cocked her gun and checked the mirror. Even more when she took his hands, placed them on the wheel, and stuck her body out the window. 

**Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights**

“MARINETTE? WHAT THE-” Adrien wanted to die (and he was pretty sure he was about to) as he steered while screaming as she stuck her upper body out the window and rained fire on the trailers. 

**If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night**

She managed to take 4 of them out, with one evasive agent dodging the bullets. She got back into the driver's position, swatting Adrien’s hands off the wheel and stick. She took a quick scan of the environment. She adjusted her mirror to where she had the biker in clear sights. Looking ahead, she spotted something that made her life easier, she smirked. _A U-turn sign._

**'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5**

Putting the car into high gear, she drifted into the other lane, until she was antiparallel with the biker. The momentum threw the boy to the side while he flailed and screamed, as for Marinette, well.. she blew strawberry bubblegum into a pert bubble through her lips. She threw a pocket knife from the car’s small weapon inventory on the door, through the window, into the bike's back wheel. It pierced the tire and sent the driver flying. 

**Baby, you got the keys**

The car screeched to a stop at the top of an empty parking lot.

Now shut up and drive, drive, drive

Adrien didn’t even realize when they got there. He was holding on for dear life, as his chest was heaving up and down. The song blurred out in his ears. His eyes meekly made their way over to Marinette. 

_Sweet_

_Innocent_

_Little_

_Marinette Dupain- fucking- Cheng._

Her hair was fluffed, a big messier than her usual short waved. She was huffing. The mask and glasses she just had in her hands, but other than that,

_She was just nonchalantly chewing her goddamn strawberry bubble-gum!_

“Mari…” His voice squeaked out, “What….the literal... _fuck_ was that?!” 

She guffawed, waving a finger, “Ho ho ho- No. The question that we should be asking is… what the fuck were you doing here?” 

He shook his head in disbelief, “No. No! You just- and they just- Was that a gun?!”

She giggled, then deadpanned, blowing a bubble, “Yes, Adrien sweetheart, that was a gun.”

“Where did you learn- How did you-... But you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” he exclaimed. 

She cocked her head, “Meaning?...”

“ _Meaning_ that you are my rival in _school_ _grades_ for fucks sake and you’re a fashion designer and you’re sweet and nice and don't _fire fucking guns_ and you don't _street race_ I-”

  
  


She snorted, “I am _very, very_ flattered at your initial perception of me, but...yeah.” She sighed, “This...this is me.”

He still couldn’t process anything that was happening. Like...at all. 

“A-and Alya! And Nino?” he said, confusion and fear and everything in between filled his voice. 

“Yeah..” she muttered. 

He groaned, “So you guys have been...doing this- this street racing thing for how long now?”

She winced, “Since we first graduated high school.”

His eye balls almost fell out of his eye sockets, “ _Since we first_ \- oh my goodness.”

“Your parents are bakers! Who have a whole bakery chain- and...and they’re so nice!” he exclaimed exasperatedly. 

She cringed, “That’s not...all they are..” she said meekly. 

He scoffed, “So what, are your parents just like..” he waved his hands in the air, “mob bosses who just own a goddamn bakery chain as a cover-up?” he taunted. He snorted at his implication, but stopped at her facial expression.

Which was dead serious. 

“Oh my God.” He deadpanned, “They are _not_ -”

“...they are…” she cringed. 

“And so what... they bought you this ride?” He said, motioning to the car.

She shook her head, “Nah. I won it in a big race and my parents just paid for my customs.” she said nonchalantly.

She ran his hands down his face, “And _no one_ chose to tell me about this...why?” 

“Because,” she grumbled, “You’re a star football player and a model and you have perfect grades- but mine are better- and you’re just good boy slash bad boy slash pretty boy Adrien Agreste!” she finished. 

“Good boy... slash bad boy... slash pretty boy…?” He reiterated. 

She groaned, “Look. The point is. Don’t tell _anybody_. I don’t care if you wanna hurt my rep and knock me off of the top of the class, but I don’t want any of our friends getting in danger or getting caught.” 

The first part caught him off-guard in all honesty, “Do you really think I’d do that just to be _top of the class_?” He said. 

She threw her head back against the seat, “I mean, we’ve been competing in this stuff since high-school. We never really were _friends_ , we just had the same friends.” she said. He didn’t say anything in reply. She was right. They just had mutuals, but they never really were friends themselves. 

Snarky banter was there, but they never really talked to each other unless it was one thing regarding them. 

“Teach me.”

Her head cocked at his sudden request, “W-what?”

He turned to her, his captivating green eyes catching hers, determination plastered all over them, “Teach me. I mean, the people out there said that you were the best racer and I wanna learn.” He insisted. 

She snorted, “What, just so you can compete with me in that too?” 

He hummed, “Maybe. W-wait, are you...in a gang?”

“Yes and no. My parents run shit, but I just race and attend college.” She said.

He nodded his head, “Okay, so then teach me.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. He really was determined. It was admirable. 

“Okay...Agreste,” she leaned over to him, testing him, “You wanna learn to run shit in the streets? On the roads?” She said in a teasing, sultry gaze. His Adam's apple bobbed in a gulp despite the confident nod.

“Okay well, first things first. We need you a street name.”

“A street name.” he reiterated. 

“Yeah. Juleka’s is Drift. Nino’s is Carapace. Alya’s is Rena Rouge. Street names.” she said, as if it were obvious. 

“Okay…” he nodded skeptically, “What’s yours?”

She sat back in her seat, smirking, “Ladybug.”

He snorted, “Ladybug?”

“Ladyluck, LB, Queen of the Streets, Wheel Queen...you choose.” she grinned. 

He considered it. The red of her car with the little black details really did fit her name. Despite the clumsy person he knew her to be, luck? Was it really on her side? 

She was bemused at his thinking, “It means, my racing’s so good, they call it luck.” She said smugly. 

He considered it. He hummed, thinking. She looked at him, studying him for ideas. The black denim jacket and the black glasses frames complimented his green eyes and green sweatshirt well. His looks brought upon enough, but there were many people with the same features as him. They just didn’t blend well together as his did...

“So, you followed me- or us- or whoever here...why?” she finally asked, after taking him in for a while.

He shrugged, “I was curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” she said. He smirked, as her similar thought voiced his from earlier. 

“Chat Noir.” she said. 

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Chat Noir?”

“Chat Noir.” she nodded. 

Hm. He liked it. 

“Satisfaction brought it back.” he finished the saying. 

_Chat Noir._ Not bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eep! I hope you guys enjoyed! I wrote this on a whim, and I actually really like this AU! This is also posted on my wattled, @taromilktee_, if you guys would prefer it there.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! 😉
> 
> And most importantly, let me know if you guys would like me to continue this story! If you are a fan of Naruto/Boruto, and like the ship BoruSara, you should check out my other ongoing fanfic called 'Hit Girl' !
> 
> My twitter is @taromilktee_ for reference ;)
> 
> With all of that said, 
> 
> Arrivederci <33
> 
> -taro :))


End file.
